Mush oneshot
by ktkakes
Summary: Read if you'd like . . . it's been edited!


Okay, this has been edited (with a thank you to peculiarjuliar for your review)!! Here we go . . . round 2 ding ding ding

And off we go . . .

Click

'He had BETTER be alright! This is fucking ridiculous. What is he thinking?' You think to yourself angrily. 'And he better have a good goddamn reason for not picking up his fucking phone all day and making both his roommates and me worry.'

Flashback

"Nah, Kat, we haven't seen or heard from him since last night. I mean, that's the last time either of us saw him, and he didn't say anything about being gone all day today." Race says worriedly.

"Yeah, Kat, Mush is usually really good about letting us know what he's up to because he doesn't want anyone worrying about him, ya know?" Jack adds.

"And he's doing a marvelously superb job, isn't he?" You ask sarcastically.

They both laugh into the phone, but can tell that you're really getting worried that something happened to him.

"We should get off the phone, just in case he's trying to call us. If he contacts us, you'll be the first one we call okay? We know that you're probably much more worried about him than either of us, but we just want to make sure that everything is okay with him just in case, alright?" Race asks politely, trying to calm your nerves.

"Alright guys. Thank you so much for looking out for him. It means a lot! I'll also let both of you know if he decides to call or pop over here, kay?"

"Alright Kat. Talk to ya later!" They both say into the phone before hanging up.

You laugh to yourself because this is the first time in the past four years since you've known the three of them that you are actually GLAD that the speakerphone was working.

End Flashback

'Well, I do know that WHEN he calls, he's going to get an earful from his very, VERY worried girlfriend.' You say to yourself (again) while seething silently. 'Oh well, I guess until then I can watch a movie or something, I mean, he couldn't possibly be thinking of not calling anyone. Unless, oh crap! He better not be getting into any trouble. That's all I'd need.'

You sit down to watch a cheesy romantic comedy, but drift asleep not even five minutes into it.

Suddenly, you are jolted awake by a familiar ringtone on your cellphone. 'Of course the little shit decides to call my damn cell AFTER I fall asleep. I'm gonna kill him.'

"Hello? Mush? I swear to god that if you are still okay, I'm gonna kill you with my bare hands for making me worry all day."

"Sorry, baby. I had no idea that you would be _this_ worried about me being gone for a bit. I thought I told Jack and Race that I would be gone for most of the day today."

"They didn't seem to realize you had. Oh well, at least you're okay. Nice of you to call by the by and for letting me know that you weren't hurt or dead somewhere."

"Kat, honey, I'm sorry. I just had something really important to do today. Speaking of which, do you mind if I stop by in a little bit? I've got something really personal to ask you."

"Yeah, that's fine. It's not anything like what we talked about last time is it? About what to do for athlete's foot or jock itch, right?"

He laughs into the phone while answering, "No baby, I swear! I can't even believe you remember that! Weren't we drunk or something?"

"You were, I don't know if I was but it was funny as shit when I told you what you asked me the next morning! You got all red and hid under the covers for like 30 minutes before I coaxed you out! You were too cute sweetheart!" you reply, laughing at the images drifting through your memory.

"Alright, well, I'm at your apartment complex. I'll be up in a minute, but don't open the door until I knock on it okay?"

"Okay honey! I promise not to open the door until you knock." You say honestly.

"Okay." And as he hangs up you hear: "I can't believe she remembers **that**."

You wait about five minutes and then hear the foretold knock on your door.

"Hang on, Mush. I'm coming!" you say, practically running to the door.

And you open the door to the biggest surprise of your life. There, right outside your door, on his knee, is Mush with a heart-stopping smile and the most beautiful ring you've ever seen in your life.

"Is this what you did all day? You were looking for a ring? Are you serious?"

"It would make me very happy if you would take this ring and say yes to being my wife. Kathleen, will you marry me?"

"First off, get off your knee in the middle of the hallway! People are giving us weird looks. Secondly, as much as I want to throttle you for making me worry all day, you are the most thoughtful person that I know. So, yes! Yes I will marry you! Now, get in here, you're starting to attract a crowd!" you say, laughing, as you pull your fiancé to his feet.

You drag him inside the apartment and hug him while he swings you around in a circle. Then you realize something.

"We have to call your roommates! They wanted to know where you were too!"

"Are you kidding me, Kat? Those two actually convinced you that they didn't know where I was? They're good!" Mush says, surprised.

"Wait a second! They knew? They knew and they didn't tell me? I'm going to KILL those two!!" you practically scream, stomping over to your cellphone and punching in their number.

"Hello?" Race answers.

"I can't believe you two didn't let me know that you knew where my fiancé was all day today!! You should be thankful though because I'm in a good mood considering he proposed and I said yes."

"Whoa, Kat, slow down a minute. You said yes? He was really worried that you were gonna turn him down, I'm glad you didn't. He really loves you! We're just glad he found a girl that'll keep him on his toes."

"Hang on a sec, Race." You say, turning to Mush.

"You were worried that I was going to say no? Really?"

"Yeah . . . I didn't know how you were going to react actually. I'm really glad you said yes."

"Oh, honey! Why would you think that? I love you way too much to think about spending the rest of my life without you!"

You hear gagging coming from the phone, so you roll your eyes and hang up on him.

"If he calls again, just tell him I said thanks to both him and Jack for keeping this secret from me."

"Sure thing baby."

Ring Ring

"Speak of the devils." You say, handing Mush the phone.

"Heya fellas!"


End file.
